Talk:Kayle/@comment-24082016-20160817161218
@Silverzrishi The whole "best build" concept actually depends on what role you're playing on your team and if anyone on the other team is fed, even for Kayle. If you're top, your team by default is considered to be more on the squishy side since people know Kayle as squishy(with just annoying sustain). If you're mid, you'll be expected to be one of the main damage dealers. The question is how much do your support abilities end up compensating for the fact that you probably can't be as big as a damage threat as a mid-long range enemy midlaner, especially if they have a strong tanky frontline. And as support,...well, Kayle support always works(if you can survive to lvl 6 without feeding high early damage kill lanes). Technically you should be able to pump out a lot more damage if you go the ap/as hybrid whatever build, but not all team comps you're on will provide you with consistent opportunities to be "backline"-ish to pump out free damage. This is something that should be kept into consideration bc for all intensive purposes, Kayle's range is short-mid. If baited, too close to an ally, or just not respecting/aware of someones range. She's still very much reachable by anyone with a dash/jump/flash, and can be lockdown &or bursted out of the dual/skirmish/teamfight. That's partly why I've been building Rylai's as core(after Nashor's). It makes you tankier, provides damage, and gives you some really oppressive CC. But more interestingly, I've had 3 recent changes in my building of her that have yielded some surprisingly really good payout. 1.Defensive Boots(Mercury Treads / Ninja Tabis)- Like any other squishy DPS freak, what we dread is CC that stops our attacks, and unberable damage that makes us prioritize escaping over putting out damage. When the enemy team has some AP and some serious CC, Merc Treads are OP. When the enemy team has 3 or more AD AS type champs, Ninja Tabi's works miracles for surviving. 2.The building of Spirit Visage/Banshee Veil- If the midlaner is an AP person with the kind of damage you can't ignore early-mid, then building Spectre Cowl will make sure you can't be supressed by their midlaners sole efforts, meaning you can run more of a rampage, aggressively in the front, or with little worry in the back. If the Toplaner is another Carry/AP type, then finishing the defensive item 2nd can give you that offtank capability to survive whatever burst is sent your way, leaving them baffled as your slaughter them without flinching. Yes, you could go wit's end which makes you all the more effective as a damage dealer, but if your team is lacking a strong disruptive frontline tank, then chances are you'll have to help with the frontline and take some big hits to the face. That's why considering a purely tanky item may prove to be better in providing you the survavibility to in teamfights to deal extensive sustained damage even when focused. I prefer Visage bc it makes you really self sufficient and tanky, but Banshee has its extra useful cases. 3.Prioritizing Q, Then E- This is an old practice that I use do. I had veared away from it bc of the potential Damage E gave in midgame teamfights or vs clumped enemies, but I'm not surprised that laning has been harder ever since. The damage and CC from a prioritized Q during laning is nothing to sneeze at. Lanig against any squishy(Carry/Bruiser), this is by far the best skill to prioritize. It gives strong Poke, strong disengage, strong engage, and makes turning around tower dives super easy. More importantly, ur AS isn't that great i the earlier levels. Around lvl 9 or higher you might c it being decently high, but before then, the harrass, cs denial, kill denial, and kill pressure you can laydown with the help of a prioritized Q is significantly higher. Prioritizing E later is smarter, even vs a tank toplane(as long as you got fervor backing you up). Do consider though, if you have people putting out crazy damage(compared to you) on your team. If so, a few earlier points in heal can keep them in fights longer, which is much more useful than 10-40 more points out of your E...when it's up.